donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia (character)
Anastasia (or Anya) Nikolaevna Romanova is the main protagonist of the film of the same name. She is the youngest daughter of the last Russian emperor, Tsar Nicholas II. She is played by Megan Ryan as an adult and Kristen Dunst as a child. Personality Anastasia was a carefree playful child before the Russian Revolution. As an adult, she is almost completly clueless of who she really is but she still tries to have fun while finding answers. She is witty when talking to Dimitri and often leaves him speachless. Role in Film ﻿﻿In the beginning, during the Romanova tricentennial, Anastasia is scene as carefree and playful because she's a princess. Her grandma, Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna (Angela Lansbury) gave her a music box that play the lullaby, Once upon a December, and a locket to go with it, enscripted "Together in Paris." Then, Grigori Rasputin (Christopher Lloyd) shows up uninvited and promises to kill the Romanova Family. This then started the Russian Revolution and Anastasia and her Grandma were traped in a room. But the kitchen boy, Dimitri opened a secret door that helped them escape. But Anastasia forgot her music box and when she tried to get it, Dimitri insisted that she leave while she still could. The troops then burst through the door and they knock out Dimitri but the music box is safe. Meanwhile, Anastasia and her Grandmother tries to get to the train station to escape the revolting chaos, but Anastasia's ankle is grabbed by Rasputin. But before he could finish the two, the ice of the river brakes and Rasputin sinks and drowns to the bottom. At the train station, Anastasia and her Grandma almost make it. Anastasia tries to hang on to her Grandmother's hand but she slipped and her head fell against the track. Marie never saw Anastasia again after that. Then, 10 years later, Anastasia (now 18) is seen leaving the orphanage she stayed at after the Russian Revolution. She is now called Anya. She then sit's in front of a crossway to "wait for a sign or hint." Then out of nowhere, a dog shows up and convinces Anya to go to St. Petersburg (NOTE: Anya latter names the dog Pooka). After arriving in St. Petersburg, Anya visit's an abandoned palace (in which Pooka went in first) and then she meets con artists Dimitri (played by John Cusack) and Vladimir (Kelsey Grammer). At first sight, the con duo knows for sure Anya has a strong resemblance to the real Anastasia; so the two plan to bring her to Paris where the Empress is, have them meet, and the two of them will recieve the grand reward for "finding" the lost princess. However, little do they know (including Anya), Anay really is Anastasia. Meanwhile, Bartok (Hank Azaria), Rasputin's bat minon, notices that his master's reliquary (which has been inactive for years) suddenly wakes up after seeing that Anastasia is alive. It then drags Bartok to the Limbo, a dimension in which Rasputin has been in ever since he died. After being informed that Anastasia is in fact alive, Rasputin summons his minons to finish what was started 10 years ago. Meanwhile, the trio (plus Pooka) take a train to Paris but Rasputin's minon's overheat the trian engine in an attempt to kill them. However, thank's to Dimitri, they all "jumped" off the runaway train safely. They then take a boat across the Caspian Sea to continue they're trip. Then that night, Anya sleptwalked on the boat and was dreaming about playing with her family. Pooka wakes Dimitri up and shows him that Anya was not in her bed. Rasputin's minon's then enter her dream and turn it into a nightmare, but Dimitri wakes her before she jumped of the boat. The trio finally reach Paris to go and see the Empress but Anya had to prove she was the Grand Duchess by answering questions by Marie's first cousin, Sophie . After see vaguely mentions a boy saved her at the palace 10 years, Dimitri realizes that Anya IS the Grand Duchess for he was that boy. Sophie is conviced and arranged a meeting with the Empress after a Russian ballet. Dimitri meets with the Empress and tries to explain that he really found Anastasia, but she refuses to give him the reward because he was a conman who was only in it for the money. She then calls security to escort him out and Anya heard it all. Dimitri tries to explain but Anya refused to listen and storms off. Anya is then seen in her dressing room packing her things when she hears a knock on the door. Thinking it's Dimitri trying to apologize, she shouts "Go away, Dimitri!" Then Marie enters the room and Anya apologizes for the outburst. Marie then shows Anya the music box (which Dimitri had kept all these years) and when they start singing the lullaby, Once upon a December, Anya finally realizes who she really is and the two embrace in love. Meanwhile, Rasputin, having left the Limbo, is now planning to kill Anastasia "tonight." And so, Anastasia and Pooka wander through the garden and onto Pont Alexander III where Rasputin tries to kill her. Then Dimitri comes to save her but is injured and knocked out. In the end, Anastasia crushes Rasputin's reliquary "for Dimitri, for her family, and for him." The minon's then destroy Rasputin's body and he turns to dust. Anastasia and Dimitri then make up and are last scene as a couple. Gallery anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10190.jpg|Anastasia & Dimitri's 1st kiss AC3128.jpg AC3122uf.jpg Trivia *Character animation supervised by Len Simon. *Anastasia is one of the most popular Non-Disney Princesses along with Thumbelina. *In reality, Anastasia died with the rest of her family on July 17, 1918. She had no descendents and her death was the most tragically famous until Anne Frank (1929-1945). *In order to get Meg Ryan to voice Anastasia,Don Bluth and Gary Goldman took a scene from Sleepless in Seattle and animated it. Ryan liked the results and signed on to the project. Category:Anastasia characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Princesses Category:Daughters Category:Anya